Heir of LeFay
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: The Potters' home was attacked while they were out and they go into hiding, unfortunately Harry can't go with them. Left at the Dursley's he was removed from the Dursley's doorstep before they even woke up. Harry is raised to be the Heir of LeFay.
1. Chapter 1: Abandonment & Adoption

Disclaimer: The characters and creatures that are recognizable are from: Harry Potter, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Rogue Angel, Stargate, Blizzard Ent., Eidos, Wizards of the Coast, Green Ronin, Lucasarts/Lucasfilms, Dragonstar, Laurell K. Hamilton, metroanime, ,Fasa/Wizkids/Catalyst Games Lab, Games Workshop, Disney, Gene Roddenberry, Bungie, Tom Clancy, Stealth, XXX, Iron Eagle, and Soldier.

**A.N.: **This is the final version of the prologue that I am posting with any Harry Potter references. All of my other HP fics except Servant of the Twelve are now abandoned and free to whomever wants them. This is going to be stripped of all HP references as will Servant, which will be converted entirely to Original Fiction.

Heir of LeFay

Prologue: Abandonment & Adoption

_November 1, 1981_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Are you certain that we can't take Harry into hiding with us?" Lily pleaded as she watched Harry and his twin sister, Chrysantha, sleep.

"No," Dumbledore answered while trying to keep his irritation from showing after an hour of arguing about where the little bastard would be staying. Sighing he said, "Forgive me. After spending all night dealing with the aftermath of what happened at your home I haven't had mush sleep. Unfortunately if young Harry stayed with you then the wards would shatter when your newest child is born and brought there."

James frowned as he pondered what Dumbledore had said and wished once again that his family had been one that had studied warding through the centuries. "So there's no way to strengthen the wards so that wouldn't happen?"

"Unfortunately there is not a way that it could be done without using Dark magics." Dumbledore decided to try something that he had theorized after working with Flamel on the uses of Dragon Blood. Focusing his irritation he used the energy from it to work a compulsion spell with his Legilemency. Keeping up the flow of magic he watched the elder Potters closely to see if it was working. Seeing their eyes start to glaze as the compulsion spell gained enough power to work Dumbledore said, "It really is for the best that he stays with someone else while you focus on raising his sister and your yet unborn child."

"But how will we know how he's doing?" Lily managed to struggle against the trusting feeling she had for the Headmaster enough to ask.

His frustration flared again and Dumbledore quickly used it to reinforce the spell he had placed on the Potters. "Don't worry Lily. I will make sure to get Arabella Figg to check on him periodically to make sure that he's having a happy childhood."

Taking the boy Dumbledore said, "Go home and get some sleep. I'll make sure that Harry is taken in by the people I had in mind."

Nodding in agreement Lily picked up their daughter and apparated after walking over to James.

Opening a drawer in his desk Albus pulled out an envelope then pulled his wand and cast several spells at it then picked it up and adjusted his hold on the Potter boy before he apparated away.

Arriving with a soft pop in front of the house he had decided to leave the boy at Dumbledore walked up to the front door and set the child down then tucked the envelope in his blanket before turning and walking away. Reaching the end of th drive he felt himself slip and fall, as he hit the ground he heard something crack just as he managed to focus enough to apparate away. Arriving at St. Mungo's Albus tried to think of a way to spin the accident so it wouldn't be known that he had done something as undignified as slipping in a pile of dog shit.

Stepping out of the shadows he had been using to conceal himself with like his sensei had taught him, Nathaniel LeFay walked over to where the so-called most powerful wizard in the world had left a child bundled in blankets. 'Fools think that just because they can wave a wand and do almost anything their limited minds come up with that they can do something this stupid.' Looking up at the house he scowled, 'What the hells was that old idiot thinking leaving a child as powerful as this one with these incompetent and bigoted mundanes?'

Feeling a pulse of magic Nathaniel looked around curiously then turned back to the child. Shaking his head Nathaniel decided to pick up the child before walking back to the shadows he had been watching Number 4 Privet Drive from and let his magic open a gate to the Shadow Plane so he could get home and make some arrangements for the child in his arms.

Stepping into the LeFay manor in the Fae Realms Nathaniel grumbled over having a Fall Court scouting unit manage to sneak up on him without being noticed along with them taking out several creatures he hadn't noticed stalking him as he traveled through the Shadow Plane. 'Not my fault I kept feeling pulses of magic and wondering what the hells was going on.' "Anya, I'm home!"

"I know you are," came the voice of Anya LeFay as she entered the Entrance Hall. "I just had a report from High Command about a scouting party sneaking up on you. Now I want to see this child that they felt the moment you entered the Shadow Plane."

Cursing in his head at being in a report and praying that his sensei never heard of what happened Nathaniel handed over the child as soon as his mate walked up to him. "The British Wizarding World's _hero_ Albus Dumbledore left this child on the doorstep of the family of that bigot Dursley to be raised. My guess is that Dumbledore wanted to test the Nature versus Nurture theory to prove that he couldn't have prevented Voldemort from coming into being."

"Good thing you were observing the Dursley home then." Anya peered closely at the child and muttered a small spell to increase her eyes sensitivity to magic and swore after looking closely at the child. "It's a good thing that you did take the boy. Those idiots could have devastated part of their country by mistreating this child."

"I know he's powerful love, even I could feel that."

Glaring at her husband Anya muttered, "Sometimes I really wonder why I married you." Looking back at the child she said, "He's in the same magical bracket as Merlin, Morgana, the Sidhe, and the Bane-Sidhe. Which puts him at the magical equivalent of a fusion bomb."

Paling Nathaniel said, "I think we need to talk to the Morrigan and the British about this."

Anya stared thoughtfully at the boy in her arms. "I agree about talking to the Morrigan, but it would be better if we don't talk to the British yet. I'm not sure about how trust-worthy even a classified talk would be unless you want to expose the fact that we can detect the wand-users even under the concealment spells they know."

"What if someone comes to check on the boy from their magical community?" Nathaniel asked.

Rolling her eyes Anya replied, "Well you should have thought of that before taking him. We can make a living golem to place there in order to not raise any alarms amongst the wanded communities." Pausing thoughtfully she continued, "Though I'm sure that the American mystical community would love a chance to mess with the wand wavers."

Nathaniel got a thoughtful look on his face. Grinning he said, "What if we point them at a group that's a pain in the side of all of the Fae Courts?"

Anya cocked her head and looked at him.

"What if we set it up so that if they do notice the golem it leads them to the Changeling Courts that moved to America?"

Stopping Anya pondered that idea for a few moments. "If we can arrange it successfully then it would do something about two of the biggest problems we have on the one world in that universe."

Walking up to a mirror that had a set of square cut gems in the bottom of the frame, in a pattern that would make humans think of a telephone keypad, Anya tapped several then said, "Intelligence Operatives Anya and Nathaniel LeFay request an audience with Queen Morrigan as soon as possible." Tapping another gem Anya turned from the mirror then walked towards the front door. "I'm going to take him to the hospital for a full check-up as well as testing for any extra powers he might have."

"And I'm staying here... why?" questioned Nathaniel.

Anya turned and looked at Nathaniel as she reached the door then replied, "I could stay here and you can take the boy for a check up if you want." Seeing Nathaniel turn even paler at the thought of voluntarily visiting a hospital she said, "I thought so."

Turning back Anya shifted the weight of the child and took the last few steps she needed to reach the door. Using a little bit of her magic she opened the door and headed for the end of the road to catch one of the public glide craft to the nearest hospital for the boy's first check-up in the Fae world. As she waited for the glider to arrive she sat and looked more closely at the child and clicked her tongue when she saw the bloody mark on the boy's forehead and started pondering ways to make the humans lives miserable for leaving a child that probably needed serious medical attention on the doorstep of a nonmagical home.

As the glide craft left the stop that Anya had been at she swore when she felt a pulse of magic come off the child and somehow manage to disrupt the mana flow that was powering the craft. Reaching out like she felt the pilot and a couple of other passengers doing she started to feed some of her own mana into the power core in an effort to keep the glider from crashing. The craft barely stabilized and proceeded to set down as quickly as they could land it so that another glider could take over the route while the one they were in was taken in for testing.

Once she was out of the glider Anya decided to just get to the hospital under her own power since she was keyed to the city wards as a member of the military. Opening a portal to the emergency room just to make certain she stepped through and snapped, "I need a Healer now!"

Feeling another pulse forming in the child's magic she immediately opened another portal while trying to set a shield around him to direct all of the magic through to wherever this portal happened to open into. Feeling another person approaching she said, "His magic's unstable. I'm trying to direct it away from the hospital so the pulse doesn't disrupt anything critical." Sensing disbelief from the other person she snarled, "The last pulse disrupted a military grade power core enough that the mana flow was completely cut off."

"Close the portal now!" Shouted the other person. "There's something trying to come through!"

Opening her eyes Anya gasped and tried to shut the portal but was unable to now that the pulse had pushed out of the child's body and gave the portal more power. Dropping the shield she moved to grab the boy while the other Fae sounded the alarm for a demonic breach. As she reached the child a wave of magic made her drop to her knees and look around.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: **Ok, I lied in the last chapter, this is the final chapter I am posting for Heir of LeFay involving anything Harry Potter. Some of the names and locations will be staying the same in the new version, but since I was only going to have any interaction with the Wizarding World during the Triwizard Tournament I decided it needed to be in a different section. The part about my other fics stands true though.

Heirs of the Ancients

Chapter 1

August 31, 1989

LeFay Ancestral Home, Unplottable Location

"I'm sorry Morgan, but the Queen of the court that took you in has  
decided that you will continue your education in her court,"  
Nathaniel said while trying not to look irritated about the fact that  
his adopted son wouldn't be following the family's plan of alternating  
attendance between Beauxbatons and Hogwarts. "The good thing about  
it is that she feels you would make a good leader for her people."  
Seeing that Morgan still had a depressed look on his face Nathaniel  
offered the only bit of really good news that he had over the whole  
thing. "Daphne and Gabrielle will be going with you to learn what  
they need in order to function in the Fae courts as well as things that  
the pureblood witches and wizards could only dream of."

Morgan looked at the floor then back up at his father. "Why do I  
have to go to th Fae Realm to learn though? Can't I learn everything  
just as well here in the human realm?"

Nathaniel knelt down and put his hands on Morgan's shoulders,  
"Believe me son, I tried everything I could think of to get them to  
let you attend school with your friends but all they would say is that  
you won't be able to learn a fraction of what they have for you if you  
stay here."

"How did you convince their parents to let them go?" Morgan  
asked when he went back over what his father had just told him.

Grinning Nathaniel stood and answered "Gabrielle's parents  
understand how big of an honor it is for the Fae not born in the Fae  
Realm to be given an education there and Daphne's parents can't believe  
the honor they get for having their daughter get to learn from Fae in  
the Fallen Court." Squeezing the younger Fae's shoulder he nudged  
Morgan towards the door of the office and said, "Go start packing,  
Cousin Tenreth will be here in the morning to take you to your new  
school."

Watching Morgan scamper out of the room and up the stairs Nathaniel  
closed the door and turned towards an alcove hidden from site where his  
son had stood. "What's so bad that they are taking him to the Fae  
Realm for accelerated education?"

A man covered in faintly glowing tattoos stepped out from the alcove and  
sighed as he sat in front of the desk. "What Queen Morrigan's people  
didn't tell you was that there has been an increase in attacks against  
all Fae holding in other dimensions. What doesn't help is that the Gith  
have rebuilt their military and taken over at least one of the more  
powerful empires. The Chromatic Dragons have made an alliance with the  
Burning Legion and are pressing us from the Lower Dimensions. And  
evidence from the sensors Arthur has at his disposal indicates that the  
Asgard are being pushed back into a corner. The Goa'uld are at war with  
each other, and it's only a matter of time before they discover that the  
Gate that Ra had brought here was unburied."

Nathaniel sighed then walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a bottle  
of amber liquid. "Would you like a drink Tenreth?" Seeing a nod  
from the other man he poured a little in tow glasses and handed one over  
before sitting behind the desk. "Does Arthur have any idea where the  
Gate is now?"

Tenreth took a sip then replied, "The Americans have recently moved  
it to the bottom of a missile silo built right into NORAD. We know that  
they're experimenting with it again, but so far there have been no  
indications that they've succeeded." Taking another sip he  
continued, "From what Arthur believes, and I agree with him  
completely, the dialing system is something that they'll have to rig  
together since apparently the Russians have managed to acquire that. The  
British have apparently found a derelict Furling ship in one of their  
Commonwealth territories and are working at reverse engineering it. If  
they go according to the timeline Arthur has predicted then in around  
ten or twelve years both the Americans and the British will possess  
interstellar warships."

Nathaniel groaned and rubbed at his temples for a minute. "What is  
my son to be educated in? And for that matter why did they decide to  
allow a human into the Realm as a student?"

Tnereth shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine on the last one.  
Morgan is going to be educated as the Warlord for the Fallen Court's  
Special Forces division, meaning he will be taught how to fight, how to  
fly, and how to lead. By the time h's done he'll have the respect  
amongst the Realm born that he needs to do the job."

"I hope you're right about that," Nathaniel muttered as he  
turned to stare at one of his bookshelves. A moment later he turned back  
to the other man and asked, "How is the latest potential addition to  
your people doing?"

"You mean young Alexander?" Getting a nod Tenreth stated,  
"Better then expected given his location. I have no clue why they  
would want to keep him there other then it does teach him a valuable  
lesson about corrupting influences." Muttering almost under his  
breath in a sarcastic tone Tenreth continued, "It sure did the last  
one born on a Hellmouth a lot of good."

The next morning started with the sound of running feet as Morgan ran  
down to the library to get a book to read at breakfast. Entering the  
library he skidded to a halt at seeing his favorite 'cousin' sitting in  
there reading a mundane book of fairy tales. "Cousin Tenreth!"  
he shouted while flinging himself to hug the man.

Tenreth smiled and hugged the smaller male then pushed him out to arms  
length and said, "Good to see you kid." Taking a hand off  
Morgan's shoulder he rummaged through a pack that was sitting off to one  
side of the chair then pulled out a letter. "Xander made me swear to  
get this to you so he wouldn't have to wait forever for the mail to be  
delivered."

Morgan took the letter with a mumbled thanks then tore the letter open  
and started reading.

Hey Morgan,

Elexa and Tenreth just told me that you get to go learn in one of the  
Fae Courts, you can be so lucky some times. Though I still think your  
family is nuts for setting you up to marry two girls already, but Elexa  
tells me that if I was part of a family like your's then I would  
probably be under the same rules. I hope you enjoy being there and that  
you'll bring me something cool next time you visit.

Oh, Tenreth said that he would deliver something I made for you along  
with this letter. Elexa had me start working with crystal a couple of  
months ago and I didn't want to say anything until I was able to make  
things without them turning into dust or breaking the first time they  
get used. From what Tenreth told me the thing I made should be useful  
for you once you start training in the court. He also left me this cool  
little gadget that was made by the Drow and said he had one for you as  
well.

See you when you get a break from lessons.

Xander

Morgan refolded the letter then looked up at the man everyone in the  
family called cousin. "Well, where is it?" He asked while  
bouncing in place.

The tattooed man looked at Morgan in mock confusion. "What are you  
talking about? I don't have anything for you."

Morgan glowered at the man then said, "Xander wrote that he sent  
something for me with the letter and that you had something cool from  
the Drow." Seeing a smirk appear on Tenreth's face Morgan started  
bouncing in eagerness again.

"Well since Xander spoiled the surprise I guess I'll have to give  
you those then." Reaching back into the bag he pulled out a pair of  
small boxes then handed one to Morgan. "That's the gift that Xander  
made for you, and his letter is right when it said I told him you would  
find it useful."

Morgan opened the box and stared at the object for a moment in surprise,  
then he looked up at his 'cousin' and asked suspiciously, "How did  
he know that I was learning how to use the spear?"


End file.
